


silence.

by sanghyuq



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute gays, M/M, this is so short but i hope you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanghyuq/pseuds/sanghyuq
Summary: taekwoon doesn't have to say anything for wonshik to know how he feels.





	

ever since debut, wonshik knew that taekwoon was quiet; not quite ready to be out in the world.

he understood the feeling.

he understood that overwhelming gut feeling on the way to a huge awards show performance.

he understood the stress and frustration of being an idol like this.

he understood.

so he supported- _no, he supports,_ with all his heart; with chaste kisses, silent hugs, short looks.

he doesn't have to hear a peep from taekwoon's pretty lips to know that he's stressed, or comfortable, or overwhelmed.

he understands, and is always right there when taekwoon needs him.

he has always understood. and he will never mess that up.

 

taekwoon is still that quiet, timid soul; wonshik is always right with him, cheering him on in his own special ways.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh boy! my first ao3 work. i'm sorry if the tense switch was confusing- it did happen a bit suddenly. i admit it. also, i really suck at long fics. and proofreading things. so short drabbles are my contribution. thank you for reading, and have a good day/night!


End file.
